Sober
by jennydcg
Summary: Después de una noche de retos y alcohol, Hermione termina en la cama con la persona que menos espera y ahora no sabe como dejarlo ir.


Una noche estaba escuchando sober de Selena Gomez y la inspiración llegó a mí, no pude dormir sabiendo que debía escribir y es así como publico mi primer one shot del año, espero que les guste, dejen su review y se los agradeceré eternamente.

Espero que todos hayan tenido un buen inicio de año y que continué mejorando, aunque me imagino que mucho como yo estamos tristes por la partida de un gran actor como lo fue Alan Rickman, quien dio vida a uno de los personajes mas misteriosos y que tenia habilidad de hacer que lo odiáramos pero a la vez lo amaramos.

sin recordar mas este triste acontecimiento, les dejo la historia.

* * *

Sober

Era consciente del como inició pero no se explicaba porque dejo que sucediera una segunda vez, para la tercera vez dejó de cuestionarse y dejo embriagarse entre sus caricias, su respiración agitada, cada beso hacia arder su piel, el deseo de querer dominarla era tan grande que lo podía sentir, cada vez era como ver a dos lobos pelear por ser el alpha, quizá eso era lo que lo hacía tan interesante, quizá era por eso que cada noche se encontraba en la cama de Draco Malfoy; mientras estaba con él todo parecía desaparecer, por eso era tan adictivo, pero cuando él no estaba era inevitable no pensar

Fue en la graduación de Hogwarts cuando sucedió la primera vez, había concluido el año que perdió por la guerra, Harry y Ron decidieron iniciar inmediatamente su entrenamiento como aurores, ella sin saber qué hacer, que sentir y como seguir funcionando después de ver tanto desastre, tantas muertes, decidió regresar a la escuela para concluir y además dedicarse a conocer a la persona en la que se había convertido, a permitirse sentir como una chica ordinaria, con problemas de adolescente y no preocuparse por si viviría un día más. Esa tarde después de la ceremonia tuvieron una celebración en el gran comedor, con el fin de festejar a la primera generación después de la batalla, reuniendo a todos los empleados, ex alumnos, a los alumnos y los padres, Hermione estaba muy entusiasmada ya que vería a Ron, su novio.

Había hecho planes especiales para ambos, esa noche se escaparían de la fiesta y estarían juntos por primera vez, Ron había sido muy paciente, siempre dándole su espacio, respetando su tiempo hasta que estuviera lista, algo que agradecía y al fin se sentía preparada, había esperado tanto por la persona correcta, no en manera de cuento de hadas, sino alguien a quien admirara, quisiera y respetara y que fuera mutuo, sorprendentemente lo había encontrado en uno de sus mejores amigos, todo estaba perfectamente planeado, considerando que no eran muchos los estudiantes que decidieron retomar el séptimo año, los que retornaron tenían sus propias habitaciones, así que había llenado la suya con velas, había comprado cerveza de mantequilla y para ella eso era suficiente, estar con él era lo importante.

Los planes no siempre resultan como uno quiere, eso lo aprendió esa noche, esperó a que todos comenzaran a bailar para susurrarle a su novio que la siguiera, tomados de la mano corrieron por los pasillos, cuando estuvieron en la puerta de su habitación, ella se acercó depositando un dulce beso en sus labios, él apenas reaccionó, eso la inquieto pero no lo suficiente como para cancelar su velada.

-Jamás creí que terminaríamos juntos – sonrió separándose lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos- tengo una sorpresa

La puerta se abrió después de haber susurrado la contraseña, lo miró detalladamente esperando su reacción, sonrió cuando lo vio pasar saliva, cerró la puerta detrás de él, caminó hacia la cama intentando que no notara como temblaban sus piernas con cada paso.

-¿Estas segura? – preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima

No hicieron falta las palabras, se acercó a él para besarlo, ella comenzó a caminar hacia atrás guiándolo sin romper el beso, poco a poco llegaron a la cama, en la que ella se sentó, mirándolo, esperando a que diera el siguiente paso, se quitó la chaqueta de su traje dejándola caer al suelo, esta vez no pudo ocultar su temblor, algo que él tomó como anticipación, la besó lentamente haciendo que la espalda de ella cayera en el colchón, usando sus brazos para no dejar caer su peso encima de ella, se separó lo suficiente para verla, sabía que debía detenerse pero había esperado tanto por tenerla así, sacudió su cabeza y continuo besándola, su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar su muslo, ella tembló otra vez, esta vez preocupada porque su cuerpo podía sentir deseo pero su mente no estaba ahí, en esa habitación, quería estarlo, quería decirle que no, pero ya había llegado hasta ahí, Ron comenzó a besar su cuello, su pecho por encima de su vestido rojo, estaba dejándose llevar cuando él se detuvo y se levantó de la cama, lo miró extrañada.

-¿Estás bien?¿hice algo mal?- preguntó asustada

-No, no , no, tu estas más que perfecta – rascó su cuello- más perfecta de lo que pudiera desear, quizá ese es el problema

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No puedo hacer esto, créeme que lo deseo, te deseo – sacudió su cabeza – pero no estoy seguro que pueda sentir algo más que eso en estos momentos

-¿no entiendo?- se paró de la cama, arreglando su vestido y con su varita arregló su cabello que llevaba recogido en un elaborado peinado – ¿quieres estar conmigo pero a la vez no? lo único que estoy interpretando es que me quieres en tu cama pero no en una relación ¿es eso?

-Lo haces sonar tan cruel, la verdad es que no estoy seguro si puedo hacer ambas cosas, antes de todo esto iba a hablar contigo

-No pudiste mencionar algo antes de humill…

-Necesito un tiempo

-¿Qué? – una lagrima se escapó – ¿estas terminando conmigo? ¡en mi graduación! Después de casi - señaló la cama – no puedo creer que esto esté pasando

-Lo siento, créeme que me siento como un idiota y lamento hacer esto hoy pero no podía seguir con esto, seguir mintiéndote y mintiéndome a mí mismo

-Vete – dijo con calma –déjame sola

-Hermione, por favor necesito saber que estamos bien

-Tengo todo el derecho de no estar bien y de odiarte, aunque sea por esta noche – con tranquilidad se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla- gracias por tu honestidad, pero ahora vete

Ron la miró dudoso, susurró una disculpa antes de desaparecer por la puerta, sin saber que hacer se quedó unos segundos mirando por donde se había ido, es verdad que había duda en cuanto si estaba haciendo lo correcto o si de verdad quería estar con él pero estaba dispuesta y ahora se sentía humillada, no era algo que había decidido hacer de un día para otro, llevaba semanas ansiosa y preocupada por esa noche, molesta por lo sucedido, tomó una botella de cerveza terminándosela en segundos, una vez que sintió el líquido pasar por su garganta sabía que no era suficiente, necesitaba algo más, se tomó otra cerveza en lo que se ponía sus tacones, acomodó su vestido y salió en busca de alcohol a la cocina, seguro los elfos tendrían algo.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, varios de los elfos corrieron a atenderla, algunos le ofrecieron bocadillos, los declino, necesitaba alcohol, no pensar, no sentir; lamentablemente ninguno de ellos parecía saber si había una botella, les agradeció por la ayuda, estaba frustrada, tendría que ir a hogsmade, se estaba convenciendo a si misma de mejor irse a dormir cuando alguien la interrumpió.

-Vaya, vaya , mis ojos me engañan y aparentemente mis oídos también – rio con maldad- es la señorita perfecta Granger la que anda pidiendo alcohol

-Calla, Malfoy, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías – dijo irritada – busca a alguien más a quien molestar

-Uy, ¿Quién te hiso enojar tanto? Apostaría mi botella de firewhisky a la comadreja pero sería muy fácil, ese novio tuyo no está a tu nivel – río una vez mas

-Claramente estas ebrio – dijo intentando encontrar sentido a sus palabras

-No lo suficiente, pero como prueba de mi buena fe y regalo de graduación te ofrezco un trago – la miró de pies a cabeza – pero no aquí, si alguien nos ve juntos arruinaría mi reputación

-Eso quisieras, podría apostar a que la mejora, las cosas no son como antes

-Quizás, pero por ahora no me interesa, tú decides, tengo dos botellas intactas

-Mi habitación, cinco minutos

-Usualmente primero salimos y después las mujeres me llevan a su habitación

-Cinco minutos, mi habitación y espero ver las botellas – sonrió con falsedad

La miró irse, sacudió la cabeza lo cual fue un error porque el mundo comenzó a girar a su alrededor, definitivamente estaba un poco ebrio, pero no pudo evitar sonreír de lado cuando recordó a donde debía ir, quizá debería ir a buscar a weasley y hacer que viera a donde se dirigía, solo por diversión, no es que iba a acostarse con Granger, solo compartiría un par de tragos con una vieja enemiga.

Hermione se había quitado sus tacones, estaba apagando vela por vela, no necesitaba magia para eso, además la ayudaba a mantenerse tranquila y no cuestionarse lo que acaba de hacer, es cierto que Malfoy estaba cambiando y que le había pedido una disculpa por la manera en que la había tratado toda su vida y que ella lo había perdonado pero era muy diferente pasar tiempo con el, estaba a punto de ir a cambiarse cuando unos golpes en su puerta anunciaron la llegada de su invitado, abrió la puerta.

-A sus órdenes – dijo mostrando una botella en cada mano

-Pasa, ponte cómodo y no toques nada

-Como si me interesara, solo vengo porque necesito beber y no quiero hacerlo solo

-¿prefieres estar aquí?- enarcó una ceja

-No se me ocurre nada peor, por el momento –sonrió de una manera que ella pudo compararlo con el Gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

Se tomó su tiempo para inspeccionar la habitación, era muy parecida a la suya, una pequeña cocina, dos sofás, chimenea y la cama, no podían faltar las repisas con libros, la única diferencia era el olor de una mezcla de vainilla y miel, bastante intoxícate, por primera vez se preguntó si ella olía así todo el tiempo.

-Demasiado Gryffindor para mi gusto – comentó mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a ella

-Calla y sirve – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá con dos vasos en la mano – un par de bebidas, sales por esa puerta y todo sigue como antes

No esperaba menos, es una tregua de una noche, dos personas que necesitan compañía mientras ahogan sus problemas en alcohol – ella lo miró casi con compasión ¿de qué más podía huir? su sentencia había terminado en el momento que anunciaron su nombre en la ceremonia de graduación

-Oh no, no hagas eso, todo menos eso – sacudió la cabeza para después beberse rápidamente todo el contenido del vaso

-¿hacer qué? No estoy haciendo nada

-Mirarme de esa manera, como si fuera una de tus obras de caridad o uno de los elfos que tanto te empeñas en liberar

-¿Sabes de mi campaña? – preguntó sorprendida

-Todo el mundo lo sabe, es difícil ignorar tu voz chillante – lo miró con odio- eso me gusta más, como siempre

Decidiendo ignorar su comentario, ambos se quedaron en silencio intentando encontrar algo en que perderse, algo que les permitiera pensar y hacer cualquier cosa que estar ahí, incomodos y sin saber porque se estaban obligando a permanecer en la misma habitación, ella suspiró viendo la fogata, él enfocó su mirada en ella y no el vaso como lo había estado haciendo.

-Realmente no es tan chillante

-¿A eso le llamas disculpa? – dijo después de terminarse su cuarto vaso o quizá era el Quinto, ya había perdido la cuenta - Qué podría esperar de ti

-Oh Granger, estoy lleno de sorpresas – rio libremente

-Creo que ya estoy ebria, juraría que te estas riendo en estos momentos – dejo de reír pero lleno ambos vasos, levantando el suyo en el aire- salud, por no acordarnos mañana de esto

-Definitivamente brindo por eso –sonrió

-Ya que mañana todo volverá a la normalidad, cuéntame, me causa curiosidad saber qué fue lo que te llevo a aceptar esto

-Es algo muy privado y muy vergonzoso – se sonrojo, cosa que a él le caso gracia, estiró su mano para tocar su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, comprobando el calor que emanaba, ella lo miró a los ojos, notando por primera vez el gris entre ellos, carraspeó y se alejó

-Nunca había visto a una mujer sonrojarse de esa manera – una vez en su lugar, la miró con seriedad- te apuesto un shot si puedo adivinarlo

-No me gustan las apuestas- rio

-Vamos, jugaremos a 20 preguntas, el método es sencillo, uno le pregunta algo íntimo al otro y debemos responder con la verdad, o en el caso contrario, tomar un shot de alcohol.

-¿Cómo sabré si estás diciendo la verdad? – enarcó una ceja, en su cabeza no paraba de repetirse que esto era peligroso

-Tendrás que confiar en mí, pero si crees que estoy mintiendo podemos intentar adivinar la respuesta, si la suposición es correcta el perdedor bebe

-Sigue siendo una apuesta – negó- estoy segura que me arrepentiré de esto, juguemos

-Todo se queda aquí- sonrió satisfecho- damas primero

-Okey, mmm… - se mordió el labio inferior- ¿Qué harás ahora? Es decir, que carrera tomarás o que sigue después de Hogwarts

-¿Enserio acabas de desperdiciar una pregunta? – río- tengo algunas opciones, puedo tomar control de la fortuna de mi familia y sus numerosos negocios, puedo convertirme en auror o ser medimago - lo miró intensamente por unos segundos, asintió.

-Te creo, tu turno

-Será algo sencillo, la misma pregunta para ti ¿Qué sigue para Hermione Granger?

-Leyes Mágicas – sonrió, él asintió- ¿Por qué estabas solo en lugar de estar en la celebración?

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de preguntarme lo que quieras y esto es lo mejor que tienes – negó con la cabeza- esperaba más de ti

-Esto apenas inicia, ahora responde

-Me gusta evitar las multitudes, tantas personas me abruman

-No sé si puedo creerte

-Es la verdad, sino lo fuera ya me hubiera tomado mi trago

-Está bien, continuemos

-¿Quién te atrajo primero, Potter o la comadreja?

-No quiero responder a eso

-Entonces bebe- ella lo miró con enojo mientras se terminaba el contenido del vaso – ahora, ya has tomado uno por no decir la verdad y ahora haré mi apuesta, Potter

-Ya recordé porque esto era una mala idea – sin más, tomó otro shot y después de ese debía poner toda su energía en no volver a repetir su error porque el alcohol ya estaba haciendo su efecto - ¿Por qué me ofreciste tu compañía ahora?

-Se notaba que lo necesitabas, puedo ser un caballero cuando quiero

-Creo que eso es falso, deseabas no estar solo porque ver tanta celebración solo te recuerda lo que has perdido

-Bien jugado, dos para mí. – necesitaba hacer las cosas más personales, ya estaba ebrio cuando llegó a la habitación y no poda arriesgarse mas

-Esto es algo más de confirmación, por la decoración de la habitación diría que tenías planeada una noche de sexo – ella se sonrojo – por el estado en el que te encontré, te rechazo, puedes decir que si o puedes beber, no hay manera que esté equivocado – era peor admitirle a Malfoy con sus palabras que estaba en lo correcto, así que mejor tomó

-¿Porque dijiste que Ron no está a mi altura? quiero la verdad

-Simplemente no lo está, independientemente del el irrelevante status de sangre, mereces un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y no un niño que se esconde detrás de potter

-Después de escuchar eso, necesito whisky – sus palabras la habían afectado, tal vez era la manera tan seria en las que habían salido de su boca, la brutal honestidad combinada con el alcohol

-Vamos a subir esto de tono, ¿con cuántos hombres has estado?

-Mírame tomar otro shot- se sonrojo nuevamente, aunque él ya no notaba la diferencia, tres bebidas atrás el color carmesí se había plantado en sus mejillas, clara señal de que ya no estaba completamente en sus cinco sentidos - ¿harás apuesta?

-No, lo dejo para mi siguiente pregunta

-¿A cuentas has llevado a tu cama? – pregunto sin inhibición

-Tres, Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengraas y una que ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre

-¿Te parece justo? Olvidar a la otra pobre chica como si no hubiera significado nada para ella

-Ese no es mi problema, aunque esto me suena más un reclamo que deberías hacerle a weasley no a mí.

-¿Sabes qué?, creo que no has olvidado su nombre, solo no quieres decirlo ¿alguien especial?

-Muy bien, tomaré por eso cuando ni siquiera es mi turno.

-Ni tu puedes tener tan poco honor – bufó

-si tuvieras la oportunidad de acostarte con alguien esta noche, con quien quisieras, sabiendo que no te rechazaría ¿irías detrás de weasley?

-No – respondió sin pensarlo un segundo

-Excelente, ves lo que un poco de alcohol puede hacer, alejar toda la lógica y enfocarse en deseos, si lo ves de una manera diferente, la comadreja te hizo un favor

-Quizás, mi tur… - se detuvo, ya todo daba vueltas, tragó saliva – sigo yo, hace rato dijiste que necesitaba un hombre con ambición ¿correcto? ¿hablabas de alguien como tú?

-Shot , eso se queda para mí. – se levantó del sillón torpemente, tambaleando un poco para llegar con ella, la tomó de las manos haciendo que se pusiera de pie – te cedo mi turno

\- Si pudieras volver el tiempo ¿evitarías ser un mortifago? – él se rio de una manera que a ella le provocó escalofríos

-Granger, granger, quieres que te diga que si porque vives en un mundo de fantasía donde todo es blanco y negro, bueno o malo, odias no poder descifrarme

Quiero creer que personas como tú no están perdidas como aparentan, pero tú caminas por el castillo como si te perteneciera, crees que todos somos inferiores a ti, porque tú te sientes así, la única manera de sentirte con valor es si haces al resto menos, solo así tu papi podría verte

-¡Cállate! No hables de mi padre, no te han enseñado que a los muertos se les respeta – le gritó ejerciendo fuerza en sus muñecas

-¡Suéltame, me estas lastimando!

-Y sino que, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Se miraron intensamente, sin despegarse uno del otro, ambos agitados por su enojo, Draco soltó una de sus muñecas para tomarla por el cuello impulsándola hacia él, sus labios se conectaron con furia, todos esos años de odio, de insultos, de correr en círculos, reflejado en un beso, se separaron lo suficiente, sin pensarlo, él se quitó su chaqueta y los zapatos, mientras ella lo miraba atónita, no puedo protestar porque volvió a tomar poder de sus labios, con cuidado la guió hasta la cama para después dejarle caer con un empujón, besó su cuello, inhalando su dulce aroma a vainilla con miel, colocó su mano en su cabello, con su varita dejo caer sus risos sobre la cama, se quitó la camisa, pausó para mirarla a los ojos.

No quiero parar, pero puedo hacerlo, si así lo quieres - lo miró por unos segundos, con su delicada mano recorrió su pecho, admirándolo, enfoco su vista en él, podía ver el deseo en sus ojos y seguro él podía notarlo en los suyos, las palabras no podían salir de su boca, su respuesta fue besar su pecho, él gruño satisfecho.

Buscó desesperadamente el cierre del vestido, cuando lo encontró no perdió tiempo y con un suave movimiento lo deslizó hacia abajo, ella le ayudo a quitárselo, mientras él hacía desaparecer su pantalón, tomó su varita y la colocó en el vientre de ella para susurrar un hechizo, estaba ebrio pero no lo suficiente para olvidar usar una hechizo para protegerse de cualquier cosa. Entonces la miró de pies a cabeza, admirando cada centímetro de su piel, sonrío al ver el color de su ropa interior, rojo, desde ese momento ese color tendría un significado diferente, comenzó a besarla recorriendo el tramo del cuello a sus pechos, con agilidad le quito el sostén, colocando cada mano en cada pecho, ella gimió.

-Oh, me gusta —susurró, complacido.

-¿Qué te gusta? —preguntó entrecortadamente

-Ese gemido – ella no pudo ruborizarse, su piel ya estaba lo suficiente roja como para provocar una diferencia

Continúo besando su estómago mientras ella pasaba sus manos por su espalda, para ella era como estar en la nubes donde solo importaba lo que él le provocaba, por un segundo no puedo evitar recordar las caricias de Ron, eran tímidas comparadas con la de Malfoy, volvió al presente cuando él quito toda barrera de ropa entre ellos, lo miró nerviosa e impaciente.

Con la piel caliente y resbaladiza, se unieron con una mínima sensación de roce o presión. Sin embargo, la presencia en su interior era sólida e íntima, él no le había quitado la vista de encima vio su cara contraerse por incomodidad, miró la sabana donde unas pequeñas gotas habían caído tornando el blanco en rojo

-¡Mierda! Lo siento, Granger- besó su frente, para después tomar sus labios

Transcurrieron tres meses desde aquella noche, noventa días desde de la mañana en la que él salió lo más rápido posible de la habitación, dejándola confundida sintiéndose humillada, se sentía hipócrita por lo que pasó con Ron y al final término en cama con Draco Malfoy; aun así continuo su vida como debía ser, habló con su ahora ex novio, se marchó a Australia en busca de sus padres, llevándose su secreto con ella, al volver inmediatamente se enfocó en sus estudios de leyes Mágicas;logró saber de él por lo que el profeta había publicado, Draco Malfoy dirigía los negocios familiares y por lo que había escuchado por Harry, también estaba entrenando para ser auror . Los meses pasaron tratando de evitar recordar lo que había sucedido, sus amigos sabían que algo estaba diferente, no creía tener el valor de decirles algún día, se justificaba con que solo había sido una noche, no volvería a pasar y minimizaba la preocupación de sus amigos culpando a los estudios, vivir sin sus padres que preferían permanecer donde estaban por un tiempo y si mencionaba la guerra las preguntas terminaban; todos los días era la misma rutina, despertar, ir a clases, comer con Harry y Ron, ir a sus prácticas al ministerio, llegar a casa, estudiar casos y dormir, al día siguiente todo era igual

Todo cambió una noche de lluvia, pasada la medianoche escuchó golpes en su puerta, con mucho cuidado y con varita en mano, abrió la puerta quedándose paralizada cuando vio al muchacho rubio que tanto estaba evitando, sonriendo con descaro entro a la casa sin ser invitado, reaccionando cerró la puerta admirando las gotas de agua que había dejado por su camino, estaba a punto de reclamarle por el desastre cuando fue atacada por sus labios, el olor a alcohol invadió sus sentidos, trayendo con el los recuerdos que tanto deseaba olvidar, estaba ebrio, pero no le importo y se dejó llevar una vez más, a la mañana siguiente ya no estaba y solo se preguntaba si había sido real, una semana después, volvió aparecer por su casa con unas copas de más. Eventualmente verlo llegar ebrio se convirtió en parte de su rutina, la parte más emocionante de su rutina, cada vez que estaban juntos estaba ebrio como si esa era la única manera que podía hacerlo, al despertar siempre se encontraba sola, al principio no importaba, era incluso divertido jugar a querer dominar al otro.

We fall for each other at the wrong time  
only for a moment, but I don't mind  
Guess I don't know where to draw the line, the line, the line  
and we'll play the same game every night

Up in the clouds  
Yeah, you know how to make me want you  
when we come down  
Oh I know, yeah I know, it's over

Los siguientes dos meses se dejó perder entre la pasión, en ocasiones se preguntaban sobre su día, poco a poco le fue contando sobre sus casos y él de sus misiones, comenzaron a hablar de sus gustos y encontraron que era tan opuestos para la vez tan similares; con el paso de los días se dio cuenta que estaba dedicando su tiempo a un persona que solo estaba con ella por un rato, desaparecía y volvía días después, era un acuerdo silencioso, pero no por eso menos desagradable en el sentido que creía que solo se estaban utilizando y se estaba cansando de que siempre llegara ebrio, decidiendo seguir con su secreto pero sin detener su vida, comenzó a tener citas, ninguna pasaba más allá de una tercera, por lo general los hombres tenían más interés en su status de heroína que en ella, cuando Draco le preguntaba al respecto, mentía porque no podía evitar compararlos con él, mientras él se paseaba con distintas mujeres, tema que ella prefería no tocar.

You don't know how to love me when you're sober  
When the bottle's done you pull me closer  
And you're saying all the things that you're supposed to  
But you don't know how to love me when you're sober

Why is it so different when we wake up?  
Same lips, same kiss, but not the same touch  
don't you know that you do it just enough, but not enough  
But I know what's next, and I want so much

Cada día que pasaba se preguntaba porque no terminaba con lo que estaba haciendo, cada vez era difícil ignorar su emoción cuando sabía que llegaría, cada vez dolía más la decepción al fingir que dormía mientras él se iba, verlo en eventos del ministerio, cruzar sus caminos por las calles, verlo ignorar completamente su existencia excepto por la sonrisa descarada que le dedicaba cuando creía que nadie los estaba viendo o el simple saludo para no parecer descortés, eran pequeños encuentros que se robaban un parte de ella; no era la clase de mujer que dejaba que un hombre definiera su vida, era independiente, segura, ambiciosa, líder, leal y una persona capaz de amar sin condición, ahora se sentía en desequilibrio, ansiosa.

Up in the clouds  
Yeah, you know how to make me want you  
when we come down  
Oh I know, yeah I know, it's over

You don't know how to love me when you're sober  
When the bottle's done you pull me closer  
And you're saying all the things that you're supposed to  
But you don't know how to love me when you're sober

Se fabrica escenarios en los que por fin se libraba de él, pero también se imagina estar sin él, el precio de ser libre seria no verlo más, algunos días se convencía de que estaba dispuesta a eso con tal de no seguir perdiéndose a sí misma, quería decirle que ya no volviera, que no lo quería volver a ver, pero todo eso se quedaba en ideas porque él siempre volvía y ella lo dejaba; era una adicción, un ciclo que se repetía, ya no podía continuar siendo solo un secreto, ni la persona que usaba para sentirse mejor, para evadir, ya le repugnaba el olor a whisky y la persona en la que se está convirtiendo

I know I should leave, I know I should, should, should  
But your love's too good, your love's too good, good, good  
I know I should leave, I know I should, should, should  
But your love's too good, your love's too good, good, good

You don't know how to love me when you're sober  
When the bottle's done you pull me closer  
And you're saying all the things that you're supposed to  
But you don't know how to love me when you're sober

Lo que consideraba peor de la situación es que sentía más que deseo, no amor, pero algo parecido, eso la avergonzaba más porque sabía que para él no podía significar algo más que una noche de desahogo, no veía a Draco como el tipo de persona que se dedicaba a una relación, le frustraba conocer una faceta de él diferente, la manera en la que veía, la ternura con la que le hablaba, la manera de siempre preguntar si podía seguir teniéndola, sabiendo que no se negaría, detalles que había descubierto, cada noche al terminar la pegaba a su pecho, algunas veces creía que solo lo imaginaba, podría jurar que le susurraba algo, pero siempre el sueño le ganaba antes de poder descifrarlo.

You've got a hold on me  
you're like a wasted dream  
I gave you everything  
but you don't know how to love me when you're sober

Ya había tenido suficiente, se repetía una y otra vez mientras paseaba de un lado al otro de la sala de su departamento, después de leer lo había publicado el profeta esa mañana le había quedado claro que jamás seria otra cosa que la mujer que Draco buscaba cuando estaba aburrido, ya había perdido bastante de sí misma y de su tranquilidad como para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, se sentía lo suficiente mal como para ahora ser la otra, la tercera una relación y se odiaba por decidir terminar con esto hasta ese momento, hasta que algo fuera de su control le hiciera despertar de ese trance.

Su chimenea hizo ruido anunciando la llegada de su invitado, esa tarde fue ella quien lo citó y a una hora totalmente fuera de lo normal, pero ya llevaba más de media hora esperando, tan pronto como lo vio supo que estaba molesto, ni siquiera la miró, pasó a un lado de ella dirigiéndose a la cocina, lo encontró abriendo cada gabinete, sacó su varita.

-¡Accio whisky!- exclamó – dime por favor que tienes algo de alcohol

\- No encontraras nada de eso aquí – mordió su labio inferior – necesitamos hablar

\- Lo sé, por eso necesito beber algo – gruño

\- ¡Puedes por una vez estar sobrio! – gritó, sonrojándose cuando se dio cuenta lo que había hecho, mientras que él la miró con sorpresa

\- soy capaz de hacerlo perfectamente – dijo sin ocultar su curiosidad –es aburrido, pero puedo

\- Excelente porque tengo mucho que decir y necesito que escuches atentamente – lo miró con seriedad

\- Adelante – sonrió

\- Al principio, esto – se señaló a sí misma y luego a él, tomó valor - fue divertido, pero ya no lo es, nunca me he sentido tan humillada como lo he hecho estas últimas semanas y fue peor cuando leí sobre tu compromiso, he roto muchas de mis reglas y de mis principios pero ya no más, una vez que salgas por esa puerta vuelves a ser un extraño y todo eso se queda en el olvido como debe de ser

-¿Terminaste? – sonrió de manera burlesca - y estas segura que vas a poder olvidarte de mí, de lo que yo te he hecho sentir, vas a poder huir del hecho que soy el primer hombre que te ha tocado y que ningún otro se va a comparar, me perteneces, te guste o no

\- No soy un objeto que puedes poseer– tenía miedo a hablar con él pero ahora solo sentía furia - no te pertenezco a ti ni a nadie, soy la única dueña de mi cuerpo, mente y todo lo que soy, lo que yo decida hacer con eso es mi problema, te pido que te vayas antes de que te saque

\- Estas cometiendo un error, ninguno de esos tipos con los que sales se comparan conmigo y lo sabes – se acercó lo más que puedo viendo su enojo reflejado en sus ojos, ella dio un paso hacia atrás- podemos seguir divirtiéndonos

\- Aquí mi único error ha sido permitirme llegar hasta aquí, creerme tan poco y caer en tu red – supo que había ido demasiado lejos

\- Disculpa que haya hecho que la gran Hermione Granger estuviera con la basura del mundo mágico, pero espero que recuerdes que fuiste tú la que estuvo repetidas veces con un hombre comprometido, así que no te des tanto valor –escupió cada palabra sabiendo lo mucho que la lastimaría- sin contar que cada vez que estuve contigo necesitaba embriagarme para poder tocarte

Ella se quedó paralizada mientras que él se iba furioso, se dejó caer en el suelo llorando, odiándose por que llegó a creer sentir algo por ese hombre, ahora se sentía aún más vacía y sola, se levantó, limpiando sus lágrimas comenzó a empacar algunas cosas, necesitaba alejarse unos días de su casa, necesitaba a sus amigos, es así como se encontraba tocando la puerta de la que solía ser casa de Sirius, ahora casa de su mejor amigo, intentó sonreír cuando Harry la invitó a pasar.

-Me da gusto que estés aquí, ¿vas a quedarte unos días? – dijo señalando la maleta

-Si no te molesta – sonrió tímidamente

-Puedes quedarte a vivir aquí, si así lo quieres – la abrazó- ven, vamos por té y así puedes contarme que es lo que pasa, te conozco demasiado, no puedes venir aquí y pretender que esta todo bien.

Después de cambiar el tema muchas veces, Hermione se armó de valor y le contó todo, dejando caer sus lágrimas, sintiéndose libre por primera vez en muchos meses, satisfecha de poder contarle a Harry lo que había estado pasando y como estaba lidiando con todo; él la escucho en silencio, pero estaba furioso.

-¡Lo voy a matar! – dijo apretando sus puños – ilusamente pensé que estaba cambiando, tuvo el descaro de convivir conmigo, de verme todos los días y pelear a mi lado sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo contigo, lo voy a matar

-Por favor Harry, solo quiero olvidarme de esto, - dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro como si eso pudiera apagar su enojo – solo necesito a mi mejor amigo

-Ve a dormir, lo necesitas, preparé algo de cenar y te despierto cuando esté listo ¿sí?

-Gracias, podrías no decirle a Ron, estamos llevándonos muy bien y no quiero arruinarlo

Él asintió, se sentía muy cansada pero tenía miedo de dormir y que su amigo aprovechara la oportunidad para enfrentar a Malfoy, decidió irse a la habitación pero manteniéndose alerta. Después de dos horas de no escuchar nada, se dio por vencida dejando su mente al fin descansar; despertó cuando escuchó dos voces que parecían discutir pero lo que la alarmó fueron los pasos por las escaleras seguidos de un grito de Harry, se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su destino, la puerta se abrió y frente ella estaba el causante de sus problemas, detrás de él estaba su amigo.

-Lo siento, intenté detenerlo pero no me escuchó - dijo preocupado

-Potter, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas? – le suplicó con la mirada – por favor

-Cualquier cosa estaré cerca – golpeó el hombro de Malfoy en forma de juego – pórtate bien

Ella miró el intercambio entre ellos, sorprendida de la manera en que se dirigían uno al otro, sobretodo como Harry parecía estar cómodo con su presencia, sabía que en ocasiones eran compañeros porque era él quien supervisaba a Malfoy; sacudió su cabeza, retrocediendo para alejarse de Draco, mientras que él cerraba la puerta para después verla casi con ternura.

-¿Qué quieres? – se sorprendió con lo segura que se escuchaba

-Cuando Potter me dijo que estabas aquí, no pude contenerme – sonrió tristemente – necesitaba verte

-Ya lo hiciste, ahora vete

-Hermione, necesito que me escuches – no sabía si era por la manera tan desesperada en la que hablaba o en la manera que su nombre sonaba entre sus labios, pero solo pudo asentir – primero debo disculparme si te he hecho sentir tan humillada como lo has dicho, esta tarde te lo iba a decir todo pero no pude, me enoje contigo y conmigo, me molesto el saber que pensaras que nunca sería suficiente para ti y sobretodo que creyeras que soy capaz de utilizarte, de estar contigo cuando le he dado mi palabra a otra.

-Sinceramente no necesito tus explicaciones, no me las debes – lo interrumpió

-Tuviste tu turno de hablar, de decir lo que sentías y ahora es mi turno – caminó dos pasos hacia ella- cuando llegue a tu casa estaba estresado y enojado, la verdad es que no estoy comprometido y si fuera así Astoria jamás seria mi elección, anunció esto sin mi autorización, habíamos tenido unas cuantas citas pero mal entendió todo, hoy pase todo el día arreglando la situación, cuando me pediste verme supe que te habías enterado, lo iba a aclarar pero no pude

-Eso no justifica la manera cruel en la que me has tratado

-Lo sé- bufó- te lastime y te hice sentir que no valías, pero no existe mejor mujer que tú, en todo sentido, no solo eres inteligente, eres hermosa, dedicada, valiente, tienes una manera de influir y de afectar la vida de los demás, lo mejor es que ni siquiera te das cuenta y para ser la mujer tan brillante que eres me sorprende que ellas durado tanto tiempo conmigo, cuando puedes tener a cualquiera que desees a tus pies

-Basta, por favor

-No voy a parar, una mujer como tú debería de saber esto, debería escucharlo todos los días y no debería dejar que un idiota como yo le haga sentir lo contrario

-Sin embargo, lo he permitido – evitó su mirada – ya no puedo escuchar más, agradezco que hayas venido a disculparte pero ya puedes irte

-No he venido a solo eso – pasó sus dedos por su cabello en manera de frustración, tomando valor se acercó a ella - necesito saber si puedes creerme, si todo lo que he dicho te parece una mentira

-Cuando se trata de ti, no sé qué creer , deseo que dejes de hablar y me dejes sola pero a la vez sé que debo escucharte, solo así podre dejarte ir

-No lo entiendes, no quiero alejarme de ti, al contrario quiero estar más cerca de ti, no tienes idea de lo que has hecho conmigo, desde esa primera noche, desde que supe que era el primero para ti me sentí especial, a pesar de estar ebrios me habías elegido a mí y cuando desperté al día siguiente, no podía quedarme y escucharte arrepentirte de lo que había pasado, sin embargo, te busque porque no podía seguir un día más sin verte, me atormentabas, estabas día y noche en mi cabeza, tomaba para olvidarte porque sabía que no podía tenerte, estaba obsesionado, todos los días esperaba con ansias saber algo más de ti, Me hice amigo de potter por ti, era la única fuente confiable – rio – fue así como supe dónde encontrarte, después de unos tragos le conté a Harry sobre esta mujer que me habia cautivado , le dije lo que sentía y me aconsejó buscarla sin saber que me había dado el valor de ir a verte

-Y comenzamos con todo esto

-Hoy te dije que necesitaba el alcohol para poder tocarte, pero lo necesitaba para darme valor para verte cada noche, hacerte mía una y otra vez sin poder decirte todo lo que sentía, para darme el valor de tocarte y no volverme loco, no sé si es amor porque lo desconozco, solo sé que nunca he sentido algo parecido

-Draco… - susurró

-Entiendo si necesitas tiempo para pensar lo que he dicho – depositó un beso en su frente, para después marcharse

Le tomó uno segundo asimilar lo que había pasado, todo este tiempo en el que ella se había sentido miserable por su egoísmo, la incertidumbre y la soledad al verlo partir, él la amaba, todas esas caricias y palabras era de un hombre que la amaba y no de alguien que simplemente la deseaba en su cama, unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su momento de claridad

-Jamás imaginé que tu serias la mujer misteriosa, espero que sepas que si fui a buscarlo fue por el bien de ambos – le sonrió – mencionó algo de caminar un rato, no deber de estar a más de dos cuadras, corre y dile que lo amas, vamos Hermione

Lo abrazó deprisa, se puso sus zapatos y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas lo permitían, mirando de un lado a otro, gritó su nombre cuando lo vio a unos metro más adelante, él se detuvo, girándose para verla, tenía la nariz roja por el frio y sus cachetes estaban sonrojados, sin pensarlo se quitó su suéter entregándoselo, ella negó con la cabeza

-Te perdono pero perdóname también a mí, por pensar tan poco de ti después de todo lo que hemos vivido

-No tengo nada que perdonar – le sonrió- no te había dado motivos para que así lo hicieras, ahora puede ponerte mi suéter por favor

-Gracias- se lo colocó sonriendo ante el aroma de la prenda – Draco, quiero estar contigo, quiero conocerte aún más, no sé si estoy loca pero confío que esto que pasa entre nosotros tiene un futuro, pero necesito saber si quieres lo mismo, no va a ser sencillo, no solo por quienes somos y lo que representamos sino por lo que el resto dirá y de las miles de tradiciones que estas rompiendo con tu familia

-Draco Malfoy – estiró su mano – soy arrogante, tiendo a lastimar a los demás, probablemente tengo mucho que aprender sobre tener una relación, tengo problemas para confiar en los demás, no me importa lo que los otro piensen de mí y se puede ir al carajo las reglas de mi familia, solo quiero saber si saldrías conmigo oficialmente

-Hermione Granger, - tomó su mano sonriéndole – alguien alguna vez me dijo que era la mujer más brillante que había conocido, que tengo una manera increíble de afectar la vida de los demás y por nada en el mundo me negaría a salir contigo

-Excelente, de igual manera no tenía intenciones de dejarte escapar

La tomó entre sus brazos, besándola como tanto había deseado, sin limitaciones, sin miedo y estando ebrio de su aroma, de su mirada, de la manera que lo hacía sentir, si el amor se sentía a algo parecido a esto, entonces no quería estar sobrio nunca más en su vida


End file.
